Trapped in a Haunted Mansion
by KarateKairi
Summary: How Namine feels when Roxas and the gang show up at the haunted mansion in Twilight Town. Short and sweet One-shot. Enjoy!


**(A/N): Hi there, everyone! I'm back! Well, I found this in the dregs of my writing file when I was reading through some of it, and I guess I completely forgot about it. It's set in Namine's POV during the part of KH2 when Roxas and the gang are investigating the "Haunted Mansion". I haven't played the game in a very long time so I'm not really sure if I have all of the facts straight, but I think it sounds pretty good nonetheless. Not having really written or posted anything in a very long time either, I decided to put it up. Here it is then…**

**Disclaimer: I, KarateKairi, do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form.**

Soft red leaves trickled down from the tree above and caressed the window protruding from the dilapidated walls of the old mansion. Most folks in Twilight Town called it haunted. She called it home. She was stuck here, at least for the time being. At least they were nicer here. Pale blonde hair fell over her shoulder and caressed the pale face of the petite girl that sat staring out the window, drawing pad in her lap and a pencil in her hand. She had been drawing the tree branches that reached and stretched over the mansion. They hung down limply in the frame of her window now, as if they had given up trying to escape many years before.

She stopped and looked up when she noticed movement in the courtyard below. Just outside her prison, she saw the one person she wanted to see more than anything or anyone else in all the worlds put together. Her one and only friend walked up to the gates. He had three others with him, all of whom she didn't know. A tallish boy with wild blonde hair and cameo pants, a nice- looking girl with soft brown hair, orange tank top, and beige Capri's, and a shorter plumper boy with a big black headband, a blue bandana and a red shirt. Namine wondered momentarily why it said 'Dog Street' on it, but then reverted her attention to Roxas. She smiled to herself as he touched the bars on the gate, a familiar look of muddled confusion on his face.

It always made her smile because he looked so pathetic. Then she remembered what DiZ had told her. "_Let no one see you or else all of our hard work and studies would be in vain!_" She quickly slid off her chair and pulled it to the side with her, behind the large white curtain that engulfed half the wall of her small white room. When she had set her drawing pad down on the chair, she tiptoed over quietly and peeked out behind the curtain.

The four of them were looking around, scrutinizing the area carefully. Namine guessed they were trying to get in past the large lock and chain that barred the gates shut. They looked like they were speaking to each other, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She wondered why they were here. She hadn't realized it, but she found that she had walked out farther towards the window and now had her hand pressed to the glass. Roxas looked up just at that moment and ended up staring directly at her! He turned to his friends and pointed at her window where she was standing. She quickly whirled to the side, behind the curtain again before they could look up and see her. Namine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She missed him so much. He was the reason she was here, and he was the only friend she had. It hurt to see him with all of those other kids. It was selfish of her she knew, but she wanted to talk to him, at least once.  
When Namine opened her blue eyes again they were blazing with determination. She marched straight out of her room and headed towards DiZ's study. She was going to go talk to Roxas and no one was going to stop her, but he had to let her out first. If he refused she'd punch him. A small smile spread across her lips as she continued walking down the hall; "Fine by me", she thought. DiZ could be a jerk to her sometimes, so she figured he deserved it. She stopped at the basement door and pounded on it.

"What do you want Namine'?"

"I'm leaving! Bye!"

**  
(A/N) Sadly, she does not get out of course… I wonder if this means she punches Ansem then? Poor guy, he can't catch a break can he? Let me know what you think of it? ;)**


End file.
